


Purple

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little additional scene with Bones and Spock when they are trapped on this planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try ever to write in this fandom. After the new movie I had to give it a shot and there will certainly follow more I think.
> 
> There is awesome fanart for this fic now. Look [here](http://regulationblues.tumblr.com/post/155263603002/a-cute-thing-for-the-people-who-i-follow-that-are)

“We need to keep going, Doctor,” Spock reminded McCoy at least for the third time. McCoy ignored it, like all the times before. He just wanted to examine the wound once more before they got out there again. One last check up. It was hardly bleeding thanks to the cauterization but this didn’t mean anything. Probably Spock had severe inner injuries as well.  
“It is important that we find the other crew members. They could be hurt and need your help.”  
  
McCoy stopped in his motion. “If I see right, there is one injured crew member right in front of me who needs my help.”  
  
“I am fine,” Spock insisted.  
  
“You know, Spock, I always thought Vulcans couldn’t lie.”  
  
“If the situation requires it we can overstate or understate something.”  
  
McCoy shook his head while a smile formed on his lips. “A hell of an exaggeration if you ask me.”  
  
Spock put his hand on McCoy’s which was still resting on Spock’s stomach and pushed it gently away. “We are both aware that without any further supplies you can’t do anything to improve my situation.”  
  
“Thanks for the reminder,” McCoy grunted. He hated that he couldn’t do anything. It felt like he was stuck in the Stone Age or something.  
  
“I just spoke out the obvious. So there is no need to remain in this cave any longer.”  
  
“Okay, okay, you’re right.” McCoy stood up and immediately kneeled down again to help Spock get to his feet. It was accompanied by painful moans from Spock’s side. McCoy chose not to comment on that. He just had to find Jim and the others and get Spock to a safe place. Couldn’t be too hard.  
  
When Spock stood upright he leaned against McCoy at once. McCoy laid his arms around him to steady him and hold him in an upright position.  
  
“Purple,” Spock said out of the blue.  
  
McCoy raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at Spock. “What?”  
  
“My favorite color is purple.”  
  
McCoy almost chocked on his laugh. “You have a favorite color?”  
  
“I don’t understand why you are surprised, Doctor. Why did you ask me about my favourite colour if you didn’t think I have one in the first place?”  
  
“It was the first thing that popped into my head honestly.” McCoy shrugged or at least tried to. With Spock hanging on his shoulder this wasn’t so easy. “Just wanted to distract you.”  
  
“For your future records I have to repeat myself. It didn’t work in the slightest.”  
  
“Got it, Spock.” McCoy shook his head and the smile lingered on his lips. “It was horseshit.”  
  
“I appreciated the attempt though, Doctor McCoy. I am very grateful that it is you that I am trapped with on this planet.”  
  
“Well, you would probably be dead already if it was anybody else.” McCoy intended a sarcastic tone but sadness creeped into his voice that wasn’t planned. His own comment reminded himself that Spock hadn’t much time left without further care. And further care was only possible if they found the others and some place with any kind of medical supplies. Until then McCoy was just _helpless_.  
  
“This is highly possible,” Spock said without any kind of emotion.  
  
McCoy sometimes wondered how Spock wasn’t scared of death at all. He was a living creature and logic alone shouldn’t rule this kind of fear out. And as he said last night. The fear of death kept you alive. And the fear of the possibility of losing Spock kept McCoy going. One step after another.  
  
He maybe couldn’t help Spock with his injury right now but he could help him to get to safety. And McCoy would do that.  
  
“I am also very glad it was me that crashed with you down here,” he admitted after a while.  
  
“I presumed you weren’t. You were complaining quiet a lot.”  
  
“You know me, Spock. I always complain. And I am still here, on this mission, with Jim, and you, and all the others. I feel better if I complain.”  
  
“If that’s the case you are welcome to continue.”  
  
McCoy smirked. “Maybe I will, you green blooded hobgoblin.”


End file.
